


Love Me Back

by KilljoyQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyQueen/pseuds/KilljoyQueen
Summary: He casually slips his cock out from between his zipper and strokes lightly, lazily. He’s sweaty and upset, he just wants to relax and forget about Stan. Yet, he doesn’t know if it’s the familiar breeze or the fact that he’s in their boat, but that’s all his mind can seem to focus on.*Ford is jealous of Stanley's new girlfriend, so he decides to let off a little steam





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while and felt like posting something today. Hope you enjoy!

He walked in on them.

Stan had her pressed up against his bed— _their bed_ —and was desperately trying to fondle her breasts. She had a leg hooked around Stanley’s waist, gyrating her hips lewdly against his pelvis.

“Ahem,” Ford interjects, and Stan leaps off of her like a jack in the box, both their faces dusted with pink. “Sorry to interrupt.”

The girl, which Ford now recognizes as Carla McCorkle, mumbles something into Stan’s ear, nods curtly at Ford, and scurries out the door.

Stan stays on the bed, a goofy smile plastered onto his face. Ford scoffs. “You don’t seem too upset about her leaving.”

Stan shrugs. “I’ll see her again tomorrow, and when I do,” he winks at his brother and Ford can’t help but to smile.

That was two weeks ago, but nothing has changed.

He despised that girl. She was nice, yes—good grades, very articulate— but she was a _nuisance_. Every chance she got, she’d steal Stanley away from him and they’d go dancing or something. _Anything_ , just to pass the time, as long as they did it together. _It was revolting_. And she always gave Ford the same complacent smile, as if she _knew_ what she was doing to their relationship, but she either (a) didn’t give a damn or (b) wanted Stan all to herself.

But who wouldn’t? Broad shoulders, strong arms, and eyes like honey. He was rugged, but in a soft sense. Ford felt himself growing hot just at the thought of him. He sat alone in the incomplete Stan O’ War. It was on a secluded side of the beach, where no one would disturb it and the twins could tinker away in peace. Today was the day that Ford had planned out for doing just that— he cleared his entire schedule, the whole day. But the only time Stan shows up is to hurriedly announce that there’s been a “change in plan ‘cause Carla wants to hang out.” Ford smiles, of course, and shrugs it off. “Tomorrow then,” he says. But they both know that won’t happen as long as Stan has Carla and they have each other.

Ford huffs and spreads himself out on the deck of the small boat. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he mutters to himself. He isn’t sure who he’s condemning—Carla? Stan? Himself? “Doesn’t matter,” he grumbles. “Everything is stupid.”

His hands idly trace down his stomach and he realizes he’s half-hard. He buries his face in his hands and moans softly. The summer sun, his anger, the way Stan looked before he ran off... it was all getting to him.

 _‘Well,’_ he thinks, _‘I’m alone. Why the hell not.’_

He casually slips his cock out from between his zipper and strokes lightly, lazily. He’s sweaty and upset, he just wants to relax and forget about Stan. Yet, he doesn’t know if it’s the familiar breeze or the fact that he’s in _their_ boat, but that’s all his mind can seem to focus on. It’s easy to imagine Stan’s warm body on top of him, pressing their chests together as their lips collide. His muscular hands combing through his hair, knocking his glasses off, pulling them closer...

Ford’s breath hitches and his grip tightens around his shaft. It’s suddenly too hot for a shirt, so he takes that off too. But his mind chooses to imagine Stan pulling the loose fabric over his head. _Stan_ teasing his taut pink nipples with those brawny fingers of his. Stan, who’s pants are at his ankles, rubbing their arousals together, creating sweet _sweet_ friction, pumping each other until... until...

Ford’s back arches as he comes with a hearty growl. Stan comes too, both of their cocks softening in his grasp. He imagines Stan telling him how cute he is, how he’d never leave him for some _girl_ , and that they’d always be together, no matter what. Then the image fades away, much like the fantasy itself.

Ford quietly put his clothes back on. He is alone.


End file.
